backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
I Gotta Feeling: Racing
I Gotta Feeling: Racing is a race-only online multiplayer video game created through Disney's Infinity 3.0 Toy Box. Versions of Xbox One and PlayStation 4 were mainly developed by Beenox, with Activision publishing several versions. While canceled versions of PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch were developed by Fun Labs, the PC version was developed by Mercenary Technology. It is owned by Activision and is distributed by the largest and largest of its subsidiaries, the most powerful parent company Activision Blizzard. It was first released around the world on July 7, 2022, while the PC version was released on August 5, 2022 through Steam. The next PC version released was available exclusively through Steam online, where players can install the game I Gotta Feeling: Racing to enter online multiplayer mode within the group of friends. The online multiplayer servers were shut down on October 18, 2025. On November 10, 2025, the game officially moved from Earth to Mars. Gameplay The game features two modes, the STORY MODE and the RACING MODE, in the game. Story Mode Players can use to modify their own updated first vehicle in the game to increase the performances, leading to 20 amazing chapters, in the unforgettable career status of the CPU characters. If the CPU character wins, the Game Over screen appears, but if the player wins, it goes to the next chapter. Racing Mode The game features two race modes: a cooperative mode called Team, where two players must join forces to reach the finish line, and a player versus player mode called Fight, where two players compete each other during the race. The music of the racing mode was composed by Hans Zimmer. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer race modes operated by Splashinis Games can allow up to eight players to compete against each other, through New Game Network, PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. It features more than fourteen multiplayer non-download racing modes, including the playable list of Activision Online multiplayer player services, covering a chat and presenting markers and achievements. The multiplayer online gaming service used in the servers operated by Splashinis Online, a online gaming division of Splashinis Games. More than 13 racing cars and real characters from The Backyardigans 2.0 can be played through the multiplayer online gaming service, with the five Mercenary Kings characters being the newest subjugables in the game. Eight online multiplayer race modes are used for eight players for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, allowing the characters to compete with each other, finding the finish line. Up to eight players can play in most racing modes, using the availability of an online multiplayer game, with players who can buy downloadable content and chat with friends through the technologically advanced and enhanced Splat chat service from Splashinis Online. Music The music of the online multiplayer was composed by Henry Jackman. Playable Characters There are 13 playable characters of the game. Most of them from the game were: Prince Austin - Royal Siblings Race.png Queen Jordan - Royal Siblings Race.png Princess Jordan - Royal Siblings Race.png Princess Uniqua - Royal Siblings Race.png Princess Tasha - Royal Siblings Race.png Princess Ramona - Royal Siblings Race.png Princess Kathy - Royal Siblings Race.png King Austin - Royal Siblings Race.png Prince Pablo - Royal Siblings Race.png Prince Andrew - Royal Siblings Race.png Prince Jason - Royal Siblings Race.png Prince Tyrone - Royal Siblings Race.png Race Car Driver Austin.png Plot After Backyardigans sing I Gotta Feeling and leave their own universe, the cat unkangaroo ungagaroo lost a long time ago, Austin tells player (which protocate his light) that he found him and that they have some advice about the first race. In the end, they defeat Julie and Yumi's plans that Julie and Yumi are together one after the other to be huge. Julie kills Yumi as the bad end of a game, while the start of the online races was the good end of the game. But Yumi's ending is an evil ending, while more race is a heroic ending. It is the first Activision video game to have alternate endings, since Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006). The score of the cutscenes were composed and produced by Steve Jablonsky, behind Transformers (2007) for Hasbro. Development During the month of March 2019, Activision and Beenox began the creation of Toy Box adapted to alexeigenz, in the development of video game racing options of Beenox I Gotta Feeling, known as I Gotta Feeling: Racing, developed by Beenox and published by Activision. Splashinis Interactive announced to own it, while Splashinis Games announced the operation of the next ports. The July 7, 2021 release was announced for PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Xbox One and PlayStation 4 In April of 2019, it was announced that Activision and Beenox had the opportunity to send the racing game adaptation based on I Gotta Feeling to port it to the eighth generation video game consoles (Xbox One and PlayStation 4). The PS4 and Xbox One versions of the game have been developed by Beenox, with Splashinis Games and Splashinis Online help put online Xbox Live and PlayStation Network in using the online multiplayer game service for eight players, amounting to more than 13 career modes online only before the close of 2025. In March 2019, it was announced that the former interactive division of Splashinis Worldwide Studios, Splashinis Interactive (which is the subsidiary of Electronic Arts between 2022 and 2023), partnered with Activision Blizzard, to help Splashinis Worldwide Studios, to create and develop their own joint multiplayer videogame single player and game in line / offline known as Splashinis Games. PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS It is unknown if the game will be released on PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS, and rumors that Beenox indicated the unpublished release of the three previously unreleased releases, known as August 15-20, 2022, which was taken by the Steam port of Mercenary Technology. The three unpublished versions were developed by the independent division of Activision in Romania, Fun Labs (founded in 1999, behind the Cabela licensing games). In December 2021, it was announced that Activision had scrapped the three ports from the game, leading the launch of the game through Steam instead, ported by the co-developer of Black Ops 3 with Beenox. Microsoft Windows In December 2021, it was announced that Activision had unpublished plans for PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS, and it is likely that the game will be available through Steam during August. Steam Workshop allows players to chat in the game, from their screenshot to have the F12 button, to allow players to chase each other on the screen that way. The Steam port was developed by Mercenary Technology, a Beenox co-developer behind Call of Duty: Black Ops III for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Closure and Moved to Mars Announcement At the end of 2022, Activision announced that Beenox had withdrawn its family franchise Nutri Ventures and I Gotta Feeling, and that the online ports of Nutri Ventures could not have been undone forever. But in June 2025, it was announced that Activision had plans to shut down the game's multiplayer online servers after four years of online operation, and that Splashinis Worldwide Studios would reach its end of the final season of 2026. The various divisions and subsidiaries of Splashinis Worldwide Studios would later be refounded as The GoAnimate Company, which would begin the promises of Vyond in 2027. In July 2025, Activision confirmed that it made the decision to permanently shut down the game's online multiplayer servers, and that the servers would close on October 18, 2025 at 12:00 p.m. and that most of the eight to eleven remaining modes of online multiplayer racing could no longer be used. Removation of the Game On October 18, 2025 at 1:00 p.m. ET, after the online multiplayer service was closed, I Gotta Feeling: Racing was affected by Activision, with story and racing modes being removed from the game, before only the 2-minute normal version of The Backyardigans was played after the official shutdown of the game's online multiplayer service, before they locked the game up into a ultimate huge locked box, known as Hasta la vista, Racers, for the PS4 and Xbox One versions. The game was officially later removed from various versions, and it was announced that the game would be officially removed from Steam on November 1, 2025. On November 5, 2025, game sales ran out officially. Moved to Mars Finally, on November 10, 2025, the game moved from Earth to Mars. See also * Activision * Beenox * Mercenary Technology * Fun Labs * I Gotta Feeling (video game series) Category:2021 video games Category:Activision games Category:Beenox games Category:Steam games Category:Karting video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Racing video games Category:Windows games Category:Vehicular combat games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Vita games Category:Cancelled Nintendo Switch games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 3DS games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games with user-generated gameplay content Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Split-screen multiplayer games Category:Virtual economies Category:Defunct Splashinis Online games Category:Games that moved to Mars Category:Products and services launched in 2021 Category:Products and services discontinued in 2025